Death of a hero
by sharingstories2
Summary: When the worst happens can the flash survive? MAJOR CHARACER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

The effect had been cruel. He had died to save the entire city. He had died to save his friends. Surprisingly it hadn't been a metahuman that had killed him it was five gunshot wounds to the chest neck and abdomen. It was quite ironic really he ran faster than the speed of sound but wasn't fast enough to dodge a bullet. He knew the risk of going in to save them, knew that if everyone opened fire he would die but Joe and his father were in there. If he were to die for anyone it would be for the man who gave him life and the man who helped him when he thought he lost one.

At star labs Isis sat on a chair crying. She thought she had lost him once and now she was actually losing him. She knew she should be mad he kept his flash life a secret but how could she be?, he was dying again. When Doctor Snow came out with tear tracks on her face, Isis knew. She knew she'd lost him _again._ She'd lost her best friend and crush because he was so freaking selfless.

Cisco was proud to admit he cried. He and Barry were friends so why shouldn't he cry?. Cisco glanced at the table were his friend lay. He used to put Barry on a pedestal and worship the ground he walked on but then he actually talked to Barry. Listening to his back story it amazed Cisco that Barry wasn't a total shut in with mental issues. Yet even if he was Cisco would accept Barry, crazy and all because Barry was Cisco's friend.

Caitlin Snow was cornered by guilt. She had let him down, she couldn't save him. Deep down she knew that it wasn't her fault but her heart was making her feel so guilty. She was his doctor for Christ's sake! She knew every trick but nothing had worked. She hadn't worked. She collapsed on a metal chair, looking at her blood covered hands she sighed. She knew she should wash her hands but it felt like she was getting rid of Barry. She would never do that.

Joe looked at his clothes. They were coated in thick red liquid. They were coated in Barry's blood. Joe knew he had let Barry down. He knew he should've told Barry to go but the situation needed him unfortunately the situation ended him. Joe loved Barry like a son and seeing his cold lifeless body reminded him of Barry's nine month coma. The months that Joe lost himself. He could feel the blood lose its warmth and that's when it hit him. Barry Allen was dead. His Barry was dead. Joe put his head in his hands and cried.

Henry Allen never thought he would lose his son to a bullet. Barry's soul was pure and should never be tangled with guns and bullets. Henry felt the moment play in his head. Barry turned up and as he did the police AND perpetrates opened fire on him. They killed him. They killed his beautiful baby boy and Henry would never forgive them for it.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
